


Deja Vu - Guns and Roses

by amicasmiles101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Deja Vu, M/M, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicasmiles101/pseuds/amicasmiles101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, drabble about the (extended by me) conversation between Jude and Connor at the shooting range. Really a way for me to indulge my need for more moments of affection I want from this adorable couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu - Guns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> The title is horrible, don't judge me. I couldn't think of anything witty with the word "gun" in it. lol

After Stef recounted her first shooting experience, she got up and said, “Well I got to go thank Don for letting us shoot here. You boys just wait here.” 

She smiled and did that little wink she always would do before walking into the indoor shooting range. Jude turned to Connor and their eyes met. Jude reached out and let his fingers play with the hair on the side of Connor’s head. Connor instinctively leaned into that touch, and rested his head on Jude’s shoulder again, enjoying the comforting feeling of Jude playing with his hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Connor mumbled into Jude’s shoulder. “I had no idea that the shooting freaked you out.”

Jude pulled back and looked at Connor in bewilderment. “You’re sorry? I’m the one who needs to apologize. I’ve been acting so cold to you and never even realized that you were remembering the events of that — that night.”

“Yeah, ‘cuz I was I trying to brush it off by playing those stupid video games,” Connor pouted. 

Jude giggled and held Connor’s hands, “Let’s just agree we were both really dumb in this situation.” 

Connor grinned, “Yeah, okay.”

Connor leaned in to nudge Jude’s forehead, playfully, with his own. Jude kept their heads pressed together and they both closed their eyes, reveling in the closeness and affection they seldom have the privacy to share. 

Their moment was promptly broken when Stef walked up to them and clapped her hands together to get their attention, “Alright, boys. I think it’s time for me to take Connor home. I promised Adam that I would bring you home right after.” 

Connor’s audible groan mirrored Jude’s silent one as they both got up to follow Stef to the car. But before Jude could grab Connor’s crutches to help him up, Connor grabbed Jude’s hand and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. Jude blushed crimson, momentarily paralyzed as Connor got up on his crutches, grinning cheekily from ear to ear. 

Stef smirked to herself, pretending as if she didn’t hear their kiss. She turned her head back and called out, “Come on you lovebirds!” 

Jude motioned to Connor who was trying to hobble over to Stef, “It’s not my fault he’s a granny!” 

Connor scoffed and used his crutch to jab at Jude’s leg, but Jude laughed as he jumped out of the way, both exchanging smiles so affectionate and meant for one another that Stef had to turn away, her eyes gleaming at seeing her son so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I really like happy endings. And I'm really waiting for Connor to get off his crutches, I really want to write a cute "wrestling" scene (oh god I'm so horrible, aren't I?) 
> 
> I apologize for any errors, typos, and instances of bad editing! Let me know what you think! Seriously, I need the feedback.


End file.
